Aitai: I want to see you
by XxTaintedxX
Summary: One day Sasuke sees a mysterious boy dancing gracefully, gently, almost like an angel. He finds the boy again except this time its at his school. Oh whats a raven to do, especially when he suddenly falls in love with the mystery boy?
1. Utai Tsudzukeru Toki

A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! Ah, I really hope that this one will turn out really really good! I've made three new stories but they are left unfinished. Man, this is so hard. I plan to let this story eat your soul, with the feelings and emotions emitting from it. Please cry for this story, with the love from your hearts.

Summary: "I always thought love was so simple but not after I met him," Read about a raven-haired boy and how he fell in love with gentle and delicate blonde. MaleBallerina! Naruto

Pairings: SasuNaru and maybe other pairings

Rated: M

Word Count: 47

Chapter 1: Capture Me Angel

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**When I first met him, I thought I was dreaming, for he seemed like an angel but I had just left it in the back of my mind..."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A raven-haired boy stood in paralyzed motion as the boy in the fields in captivated him. The blonde frolicked in the rows of the beautiful flowers, holding a gentle and soft aura around him. He was almost like a male ballerina, except his movements were much softer and more delicate than any girl could ever be.

The angel stopped his movements to land back on his butt gracefully as he huffed. He smiled as his nose flared in and out; his hand moved outwards and came back to him with a flower, he inhaled the scent of the floral object.

The boy who was staring couldn't take his eyes off of the angel; the blonde caught on that someone was looking at him and snapped his head up.

The amazingly blue eyes he was captured by suddenly took the onlooker aback. They were so clear and almost fragile, just like the boy was. The ballerina blushed heavily and ducked to the side behind a bush a large patch of flowers, peeking his head over once and while to see if the staring man had left him in peace.

But that was not the case, the boy hadn't even blinked, so being the blunt person that the blonde was, he raised his hand and made a shooing motion with the hand. The raven looked shocked and then laughed. He laughed hard with a hand in his hair and the other on his stomach.

This time the raven in captivated the blonde with the joy that shown through the boys laughs. The chuckles died down and the hiding boy was almost said to see them go, the raven smiled fondly at the boy, turned around and disappeared over the hilltop. The blondie tilted his head to the side in wonder as he let his legs fold under him in a lazy manner.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_**And the second time I saw him, I was shocked; not because he was cold, but because he went to the same school I did..."**_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sasuke!" A random boy greeted to the raven that looked on with a flat stare, he made a non-committal 'hn' in the back of his throat. The random boy deflated his smile and looked back at his friend, resuming their conversation with a sadder aura.

Sasuke didn't give them another glance, he kept on walking until he accidentally crashed into somebody else. He made a grunt in the back of his throat and was prepared to glare at the person he crashed into.

When he turned his eyes onto the bluest eyes he has once seen before, his breath was caught and he was paralyzed. The blonde boy looked up at him and gasped lightly; he turned his head down, passed by him, and muttered a quick apology.

The raven stood there for a few minutes, shook his head and then left for his class.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When the raven got out of class, he stood in front of the door for a few seconds, stretching his back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the same blonde from before, not paying attention to anything in front of him. He didn't react, yet he knew he was going to crash into the blonde again. Just before the blonde crashed, he looked up and gasped in shock.

The reaction was so quick and beautiful that the raven was once again rendered motionless. Before the blonde bumped into him he slid around him in a circular motion, jumped up and did a spilt in the air; he landed flat on his feet without a sound and flinted away with one backward glance.

The raven turned his head and ran after the boy without a second thought. He paced himself as he ran a few feet behind the mystery blonde; the said blonde looked back and his eyes widened to the sight of Sasuke hot on his trail.

The ballerina sped up and Sasuke was amazed at how fast the blonde could go, he grunted and contracted his muscles to speed up his pace.

The blonde grunted delicately and clenched his teeth as he sped around a corner then around another. He stopped and flattened himself against the wall; he peered his head around the corner and blew out a sigh of relief when he didn't find a mad raven on his tail.

"Why do you keep on running from me?" A voice came from behind the blonde. The blonde looked slowly over at the raven and 'eep'ed in surprise. Sasuke raised a brow at the blondie when he didn't answer. The quiet boy looked down, away from the ravens stare.

"What's your name?" The raven asked as he put his hands in his pockets. The blonde looked up and said quietly, almost fragile.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The ballerina said. Sasuke had finally gotten the boys name and was instantly testing it out on his tongue silently. The blonde tilted his head to the side watching the raven play around with his name, finding it somewhat fascinating. Sasuke looked down at the blonde, content on how he said Naruto's name.

"Naruto, so why have you been avoiding me?" The raven said with a sigh as his eyes returned to his blank stare. The blonde's crystalline eyes hardened slightly and he hissed out almost like poison, a total one eighty of what the boy really was.

"Because you are a bastard." Sasuke's jaw slacked and the pair stood in the silence and the same positions for a few seconds until a couch interrupted the tensed tranquility. The semi-shocked raven pulled on the collar of his shirt and coughed awkwardly.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked lightly as he avoided the blue eyes.

"You heard me." Was the response he got back from the ballerina. So the cute ballerina wanted to play like that, huh?

"Well, dobe, one shouldn't just go jumping to conclusions. My parents were, in fact which is also none of your business, married before they brought me into the world. I bet you're really the bastard, since it takes a bastard to know a bastard." The raven said as he smirked triumphantly.

The blonde, Naruto, was silent as his bangs were covering the emotions in his eyes from view. The smirk fell off the ravens face as no reply or comeback was said or heard. Sasuke's eyebrows frowned as he reached his hand forward and was immediately shocked when the blonde's head finally turned to face him.

What he saw, almost tore at his heart, barely controlled emotions were behind the beautiful blue eyes. His bottom lip quivered as he clenched his teeth trying to contain his feelings.

"I hate you." When those words befell those pink plump lips, Sasuke's heart cracked, for what reason, he didn't know. But what he did know was that the next second, the blonde pushed him out of the way and ran down the hall, trying to get away from the raven.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_**And then I felt broken-hearted when I found out my angel hated me. Wait, when did he become mine**__**?**_ _**It seemed as though that an angel like Naruto shouldn't even be allowed to hate..."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review!

I really hope you like this first chapter!

Ah, I lost the momentum at the end, so I'm sorry if the feelings turned out different the beginning!

Somewhat proud,

XxTaintedxX


	2. When We Were Kids We Sang A Song

A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! I'm hoping that this story will really be good! I mean I haven't that many reviews yet. Ah, so review when you read because then I know people really like it. Bah, here's the nest on anyways.

Summary: "I always thought love was so simple but not after I met him," Read about a raven-haired boy and how he fell in love with gentle and delicate blonde. MaleBallerina! Naruto

Pairings: SasuNaru maybe other pairings

Rated: M

Word Count: 41

Chapter 2: When We Were Kids We Sang A Song

XXXXXXXXXX

_**"Then the next time I saw him, I was utterly speechless. His movements were more graceful then any kind of fairy. He made me heart pound with erratic beats..." **_

XXXXXXXXXX

The raven's ears perked up when he heard a faint musical sound and a few cheers. His curiosity got the better of him and crept along the school walls, getting closer to the sound with each passing second. In front of Sasuke were double doors, he crept closer and looked through the crack.

It was somewhat dark, and he could make out a couple of kids in the front seats, but what really caught his eye, was the stage. The stage was a lit with lights, the raven made out the form of a petite male. The boy danced his way across the stage with flitting movement; it was like his feet barely even touched the floor.

You could feel the magic in the air as the boy jumped high in the air, doing tricks and bending his body parts in different ways. He spun in the most articulate way with sweat flinging off of his face, but it just made him even more beautiful. The boy landed on flat on his feet and threw his arms up in the air to signify that he was done with his routine. Sasuke was so captivated by the fairy like movements that he was left breathless.

"Hey, you there! What are you doing up there?! Come down here!" A man who was standing up said loudly to Sasuke. Sasuke stood straight up and pointed to himself in a dumb manner almost. The man rolled his eyes, glared at the raven, and nodded his head in an annoyed manner.

The Uchiha opened the doors hesitantly and walked down the aisle, nervously looking at the people who were looking at him. The man who called him down looked at him calculatingly, with his tongue poking at the inside of his cheek. He pointed a pen at the raven somewhat rudely.

"You there, what were you doing up there? " The man said demandingly as his glare intensified; it seemed as though the people around him turned to face him just to glare at him. The raven tried to stutter out his excuse but couldn't make one up. His cheeks began to burn lightly as he heard a few snickers around him. Just then it seemed like god had just answered his non-verbal prayers, for the angel came out and addressed him.

"Uchiha-senpai, what are you doing here? " Sasuke turned his head to where the voice came from and looked at the blonde who was waiting for the answer while wiping off his face with a towel. The raven cleared his throat as he closed his eyes; he opened them to reveal flat bored irises.

"Nothing, I was just passing by and it seems that this obnoxious man accused me of...whatever he's accusing me of. " The raven finished trying to sound higher up. The blonde looked at him with a calculating look and nodded his head. When the raven didn't move and kept on staring, the blonde raised his hand and made a shooing motion. The raven was suddenly surprised that he let out some sort of chuckle and a snort. The people around him tossed a weird glance at the struggling boy. The raven saw the look he was getting so he held his hand to his mouth and walked out of the auditorium with a smirk on his face.

When Sasuke got out of the room, he slide down to the floor against the wall, trying to contain his laughs. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't withhold his chuckles and let them out, laughing into the empty hallway. Inside the auditorium, the blonde heard a faint laugh and a light smile overcame his features; throughout the recital, the watching people were fascinated by the light gentle smile they saw on the ballerina's features.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**I saw the ballerina again, this time it was out of school. He looked like a fallen angel with that expression on while sitting on the swing in the rain...**_ "

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked slowly down the side of the road with one hand in his pocket and one hand holding up the umbrella to protect himself from getting wet. He kicked at a couple of stones on his way down and looked at the drenched trees as he sighed and continued his journey.

He slowed down as his obsidian eyes caught sight of a lone blonde sitting a swing in the park, seemingly content with the fact that the rain was drenching him. The blonde didn't seem to notice as the raven approached him. Naruto suddenly looked up when he didn't feel the rain soaking his clothes or patting against his back.

He saw the raven looking down with a few strands of hair in his face as he held the umbrella over both of them. The blonde swung lightly back and forth on the swing as Sasuke sat next to him on another swing, still holding the umbrella over both of them. When the raven beside Naruto tried to start a conversation his raw unused voice shocked the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Your dancing is pretty cool. " The raven said awkwardly as his raw voice cracked through the silence. The blonde looked up at him warily and then looked back down at his feet. He rotated his feet, watching them with nervousness.

"Thanks... " He replied in a meek quiet voice that the raven had to strain his ears to hear. The raven sighed and looked ahead at the forest of trees waiting for something to happen to make the silence between them a little more bearable. Sasuke started to hum a song absentmindedly as he swung his feet back and forth, not paying attention to the startled blonde who was looking at him with adoring eyes almost.

"Hey, what song is that? " The blonde said completely breaking the raven out of his reverie. Sasuke looked up slowly as he saw those beautiful interested eyes lay on him. The raven thought in his mind, searching for the name of the song he was humming, but came up with nothing.

"Actually, I have no idea where it's from... " The raven said still checking his brain one last time. Naruto looked dejected when he heard the news and shifted in his seat.

"Oh...I thought you know what it was since you were humming it. You know, that's the same song to my routine. " The blonde said as he chuckled awkwardly. Sasuke stared at the blonde in shock. The revelation had rendered him motionless, he racked his brain and finally understood what and where the song was from.

He remembered early that day when he had overheard a musical sound coming from the auditorium.

It was the same song he was just humming.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**"And I knew, that I had fallen in love with the heavenly angel, and I couldn't even deny it...**_ _**"**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, how is it?

Yep, I changed my mind

I'm not the proud...

Ah, oh well

Please Review!

Singing happily,

XxTaintedxX


End file.
